


Edonismo (The Pleasure Seeker)

by alligatorfuckhouse92



Series: (Femslash) In Bloom 2020 edition [12]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Come as Lube, Creampie, Dark Natasha Romanov, Dom Natasha Romanov, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, G!P Natasha Romanov, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Natasha Romanov, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Insecure Natasha Romanov, Insecurity, Jealous Natasha Romanov, Jealousy, Love/Hate, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Nipple Licking, Public Sex, Rage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sub Wanda Maximoff, Sweet Wanda Maximoff, Toxic Relationship, Wall Sex, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, anger issues, wandanat freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorfuckhouse92/pseuds/alligatorfuckhouse92
Summary: You all know the feeling of envy.We're always comparing ourselves to others.Why do you're enmask of kindness.Those who's deny your happinessDeserve to know your pain.Cherish your poison.Just while for the right moment distract.And then.Initiate your storm rage and envy.😈😈😈😈😈😈The sin of envy is the oldest  Adam and Eve.No one sin runs as deep in everybody's blood.There is not emotion as human and destructive as the next feeling.This sin is jealousy.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: (Femslash) In Bloom 2020 edition [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626748
Comments: 37
Kudos: 69





	1. I'm Where It Went Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> your next request is here. 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this fic.
> 
> I am truly grateful to you, RennyWilson for giving me this challenge.
> 
> You'll see a Dark Natasha and a sweet and submissive Wanda.
> 
> There are four chapters already written, I will update the remaining chapters over the weekend.
> 
> (It takes me a little time because work and life prevent me from writing.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the start is a little sad but it gets better. As the story progresses the intensity increases.
> 
> .... 
> 
> The title (Edonismo) says everything about this fic.
> 
> Hedonism, as compared to the sexual values of relativism and absolutism, involves sexual behavior based on the pursuit of pleasure without the requirement for love and/or commitment. The only finality is pleasure.
> 
> But I really love wandanat and added some love.

Natasha loves the days like this one.

When she wake up on saturday mornings with the smell of fresh coffee and bacon in the air. 

She likes it when she can sit in the dining room and watch a happy Wanda cook breakfast. It is absolutely adorable to see her girlfriend laugh and sing in her native language while she mixes eggs and cuts various fruits while stacking them in the bowl.

The rays of the morning sun light up Wanda’s brown hair making her look more heavenly.

Natasha wonders why Wanda was so smiling. What made the girl so happy. _(Maybe the sex this morning may be responsible for Wanda’s mood.)_ As always Natasha sat there drinking black coffee, enjoying Wanda's smile. Seeing the happy girl humming. Natasha loves that sweet face.

Oh yeah, Natasha really loves Saturday mornings. Sex in the morning, fresh coffee, waffles and bacon and Wanda’s laugh. 

Suddenly, the hairs on the nape of her neck stood on end. Years of red room training warned her a presence behind her. Looking over her shoulder became second nature for Natasha. She immediately turned to see the unexpected guest. 

  
Wow, she doesn't seem to be the only one admiring such a lovely show today. 

Standing there at the entrance is Vision, occasionally glancing at Wanda with shining eyes. Natasha clenched her jaw, she can see the fucking android blush slightly.

“Miss Romanov, good morning.” 

  
“Vision." Natasha nodded. 

  
“Hey, morning. Vision. ” 

  
Natasha's blood boiled when Wanda greeted and smiled sweetly at Vision, she pouncing on him, kissing on the cheek and hugging him very tightly. 

  
_(Why was Wanda so happy to see Vision? And why the fuck does Wanda kiss and hug him like this?)_

Natasha witnessed the relationship of Wanda and Vision, and how that relationship grows day by day. Natasha knows that Wanda needs friends to help her with her introverted personality. But Wanda never acted like this with Steve, Sam or Barnes, only Vision was the lucky boy. 

Sometimes Wanda spends more time with the android and even goes out with him to different places when Natasha is not there. Natasha's missions took her away from Wanda leaving her bunny alone. 

  
The bond between Wanda and Vision was enviable. 

  
Both enjoying a ride in the park. 

  
Movie nights. 

  
Dinners. 

  
Night walks. 

  
Missions together. 

  
Natasha isn’t blind.

  
She sees the sparkle in Wanda’s eyes when sees Vision.

  
_(And what if ... )_

_(Wanda found someone else during her absence?_

  
_What if, Vision is better than her?_

  
_What if, Wanda prefers Vision’s company?_

  
_What if, Vision loves Wanda?_

  
_Or worse. What if Wanda loves Vision?_ _)_

Hey, did you hear the new gossip in the Avenger’s facility? Sam Wilson asked her one morning during training. 

  
“Wow, I didn't know you were a gossiping old lady Wilson. ” Natasha rolled her eyes. "Now I know why fossil Rogers loves you." 

  
"Come on, girl." Sam laughed stupidly. "Play along. You know who’s the new hot couple is. ” 

Without answering, Natasha shrugged. 

"Wanda and Vision." Sam whispered as if revealing a secret.

  
"Oh, come on, I don't think so." Natasha smiled as anger and jealousy scratched her chest. Her Wanda in a relationship with Vision. It's impossible. 

  
"Oh, I didn't believe it, either." Sam shook his head. "Is weird. Don't think bad of me. Love is love. I am very happy for them. ” Looking at Natasha carefully, Sam continue. "I just wondering ... How will the sex be like between Wanda and Vision? He has a cock or a vibrator.” 

  
_(Fuck …)_

  
The green-eyed monster took control of Natasha's body. Poor Sam, the man ended sparring session unconscious, with a broken bloody nose and slight concussion. 

  
Steve puzzled, asked Natasha what the hell happened to Sam. When Bruce and Helen checked on an unconscious Sam Wilson. 

  
"It was too much for him" Natasha cynically replied. 

  
The man must learn to keep his mouth shut, Natasha thought.

Wanda's happy laughs broke Natasha's memories and bringing her back to here and now. Directing her attention at the couple in front of her. Both, Wanda and Vision conversed animatedly, ignoring Natasha's presence. Like she didn't exist to Wanda. 

  
Still drinking coffee. Natasha managed to hear part of the conversation. Wanda always answered Vision's questions with a beautiful smile adorning her face. Even Wanda dared to touch android's arm. 

  
“Oh, don’t worry Vis. I’m going with you at the lake. Just let me finish Steve’s breakfast.” 

  
The coffee suddenly tasted more bitter than usual when Natasha heard Wanda call him, Vis. 

  
_(Oh, no. Wanda. Fucking bitch! )_

  
Natasha was jealous, so fucking jealous, and angry.

  
The green-eyed monster lurks under her skin threatening to come out and destroy everything in her way. 

  
Natasha feels a unpleasant burning in her stomach, her fists clenching painfully until her knuckles turn red, her throat suddenly dries. Her eyes turned red in anger and hate. 

Feeling like a complete stranger in her own home, Natasha not willing to witness more loving exchanges between the adorable Wanda and Vision, decided to get out of there. Clearing her throat to get the attention both.

Natasha kept her face cold and expressionless when she wished her two teammates a good day, she left the room before destroying the fucking android or doing something reckless.

  
Trying to clear her wild mind. Natasha walked down the hall, inhaling and exhaling deeply counting to 10. Behind her, Natasha could hear the footsteps approaching. She knew it was Wanda following her. 

  
"Hey, Nat. Wait." Laughing, Wanda reach her , stopping Natasha halfway. "Hey, I was wondering. If you want go with me to Steve's birthday party. ” Wanda asked, giving Natasha a little kiss on the lips. 

  
"No, not with you." Natasha replied in a cruel voice, immediately moving away from Wanda's lips. "Why don't you ask Vision." She continued while she watched Wanda looked at her in confusion "I'm sorry … I mean Vis." Natasha said in an overly sweet voice. 

"What? Wanda asked with concern, she looked at Natasha fearfully. 

  
“Oh, come on. Don't pretend, babe. Last months you've been acting very loving towards Vision. ” Natasha scoffed, watching Wanda's sad face. “You should invite Vision to the party. I bet you 10 that he will say yes. " 

  
“Natasha, I don’t understand." Wanda asked with teary eyes. "What are you saying?" 

  
"Who knows? At the end of the night, you can get his cock in your pussy like the good bitch you are. ” Natasha said smiling. "Anyone can see how slutty you are when Vis enters in the scene." 

  
"Don’t say that. You know that I am yours ”Wanda replied while crying, begging. "Don’t do it. I can’t be without you." 

"That's not be a problem. Now there is Vision by your side. ” Natasha muttered, sticking the hands inside her jacket.

"Wanda." Vision's voice echoed down the hall. “Wanda.”

“Great, what are you waiting for, Maximoff? ”Natasha asked, watching the tears stain Wanda's face. "Move that cute ass. Go, suck your dear Vis's cock. Don't keep him waiting. ” 

Without waiting for a response, Natasha left, leaving Wanda alone crying.

* * *

Days passed quickly. 

Wanda searches for Natasha and talks to her, even crying in front of Natasha asking for forgiveness. Wanda assures Natasha that Vision is just a friend. 

  
Natasha just ignores her and leave every room when Wanda entered.

  
Natasha's insecurities and fears turn against her. Doubts kick her ass every day. 

  
_(Vision is better than me?)_

  
_( Vision and Wanda fuck behind my back while I'm away?)_

  
_(When Wanda fucks and rides Vision, she moans my name?)_

_(Wanda is happier with him?)_

Enraged Natasha decides to walk away, taking Fury's first mission. Piloting a quinjet to Taipei, Natasha heartbroken, thinks cold-headed before deciding on the future of her relationship with Wanda. 

* * *

Wanda wakes up in the morning sun and runs to the kitchen and bake some delicious Blinis (Natasha's favorites.)

With a soft smile on her face. Wanda enters the room. 

  
Her heart breaks into pieces when she finds Natasha's room empty. 

  
Oh no. Natasha has disappeared. It can’t be. No please.

Wanda runs through the halls, frantically searching for Natasha. In the gym she finds Steve and Tony, both deny having seen the redhead. 

  
Wanda cries, the hole in her chest grows.

  
Natasha is gone. 

  
Maybe forever.


	2. Who Are You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (And I ... I'm just the red room girl.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the amazing comments and thanks for support this fic.
> 
> second chapter is here as promised and the third will come in a few hours.
> 
> Here's more jealous Nat! 
> 
> Enjoy RennyWilson

Natasha disappeared from the face of the earth.

She also missed Steve's birthday party.

Wanda is a mess of tears since Natasha's departure. She can’t sleep and hardly eat. She waits and prays for a message from Natasha. Something to tell her where she can find Nat. Tony investigated Nat's whereabouts without results. Steve, Sam and Bucky try to animate her up and make her a little happier. And Vision, Wanda gets away from him. She prefers keeps distanced from Vis.

Locked in her room, Wanda believes with all her heart, That Nat is alive and safe. With her powers she can feel Nat's presence out there, somewhere. Wanda continues crying and sobbing, snuggling into her bed, pressing Nat's red jacket to her chest.

And until the morning sun, Wanna finally falls asleep. 

* * *

"Home Sweet Home".

Natasha sighed deeply, waving the next page of her book. She returned to Avenger’s facility an hour ago from Porto Alegre. Luckily she found the facility in complete silence and emptiness. The other Avengers are resting in their respective rooms. Too bad Natasha brought Steve brazilian candies as an apology for not being there at his b- party. Natasha relaxes lying on her bed, reading a book, drinking hot chocolate while bossanova music softly sounds in the background. Her room is now a shelter. It doesn't matter that those responsible for her wounded pride are out there. Maybe both are laughing and kissing and doing something more like moaning and screaming.

_(Wanda loves him more than you.)_

Natasha try to ignore the dull ache in her chest.

Natasha put her feelings and wounded heart aside, nothing’s more important than a mission. It was so easy to steal all Intel from Hydra's bunker and then blow it up in thousands of pieces.

The Black Widow completed her mission just in 48 hours, fortunately. She used the week and half, flying to Brazil as an escape from her cruel reality.

Walking through the streets, tasting the food of the country, swimming in the beautiful beaches. Everything is good, until the night falls. It was really difficult to sleep when darkness came.

To Natasha, it was useless to remove Wanda from her thoughts, without another choice. She reflected on Wanda, Vision and her fucking jealousy. She can remember Vision's face and Wanda's laughter and infuriates her

At dawn, Natasha managed to silence the voices in her head and decided return back to home. She’s not a coward, she’s not going run away and hide without fight first. She has a plan or a kind of revenge against Vision and a punishment for Wanda. 

Natasha knew her bunny and it is only a matter of time before Wanda appears at her door, and asks to enter in the apartment and then Natasha can puts her plan in action. 

"I am sorry to interrupt your reading, Miss Romanov." 

"What's wrong, Friday? Natasha asked without taking her eyes off the page. 

"Miss Maximoff requests to enter at your room."

Wow, Wanda surprised her. She endured sixty-five minutes.

Time to have some fun, Natasha smiled. "Let her in, Friday." 

"Immediately, Miss Romanov." 

When her bunny entered Natasha is eager to start her fucking justice. Standing there is Wanda only in sweatpants and a her own black hoddie. 

"Look what we have here." Natasha doesn’t move, just watches Wanda from the comfort of her bed. She can see Wanda's skin paler, her eyes are red and puffy. She maybe passed last week crying (That probably happened.) Wanda looks tired, sad, stands awkwardly, with scared eyes.

"Nat". Wanda says in a tired voice. Fate or heaven heard her prayers. There in front of her is Natasha, she needs all her self-control to not hug and kiss Nat. That probably angered her (girlfriend or exgirlfriend) at this moment it is uncertain to define their relationship. Wanda shivered when she thinks ex-girlfriend word. No, that is not going to happen. She die before losing Natasha.

"What are you doing here." Natasha questioned her in an angry voice. 

Wanda cringes and refrains from answering. 

This time, Wanda is ready and willing to do anything to get Natasha back. To make her see how much she miss her, she needs to erase Natasha's doubts. Wanda knows words don't work, so she must show Nat apologies with actions. Show how much she loves Natasha. 

Vision is a friend to her, a partner and nothing else. 

Natasha is the sun in her sky, the air in her lungs, her refuge from the storm. Natasha is everything for Wanda. 

“Answer me, what are you doing here? ” Natasha's angry voice makes Wanda tremble. 

Looking at those green eyes, Wanda can feel the insecurity in her stomach. She can’t surrounded. Natasha is here, safe, alive. This time Wanda won't let her go. 

“Get out of here, Wanda. ” Natasha put her book aside and moved menacingly. In a firm voice she spoke. "Go away, go with your favorite boy, Vis will wonder where is his girlfriend Wanda ... his preci ..." 

Vision doesn't mean anything to me. ” Wanda spoke with intensity, her eyes dimly lit with a scarlet spark. “He is nothing. I loved you fucking jealous asshole. You are the most important person in the world to me. I cried for you, I would die for you, Natasha. And you know it. ” 

“Really, Wanda?" Natasha scoffed ironically. "When Vis appears, I suddenly disappear. Nothing is more important than Vision." 

Without say anything. Wanda took the hoodie from her body and removed it, dropping to the floor. She took the sweatpants and pulled them down her legs. This is something completely different from what Wanda experienced before. Fear runs through her veins but can feel her panties wet already. Wanda was hot as shit, anxiously waiting for Natasha's touch. 

"What are you doing, Wanda?" she asked confused. With a quick glance. Natasha feels her body respond to Wanda's show. As Wanda undresses her erection got bigger, harder, it became completely exciting to think what she would do with Wanda's body. Natasha couldn't hide how much she yearned for this, to feel Wanda's skin under her fingers and those lips against hers. 

"I am here to show you how much I love you." Wanda spoke in a weak voice, removing her bra. Her bare breasts swayed freely, her pink nipples erect and ready. Taking a deep breath, Wanda felt Natasha's green eyes watch every move. A flush of embarrassment crept up her cheeks when pushed her wet panties the rest of the way and laid them on the floor. "I'm not leaving, Natasha. I'm yours. And you are mine. My words don't mean anything to you. This is the deal. You use my body, punish me, fuck me, break me, make me cry. If that will make you feel better then I'm happily here for you. Just promise me when you're done, you'll leave behind your fucking jealousy.

"So, we have a deal, Natasha? ” 

Not knowing what to say, Natasha saw Wanda standing there, completely naked, the beautiful chocolate strands contrasting with the skin on Wanda's cheeks. Her body and heart betrayed her, Natasha wanted to hold Wanda in her arms or fall to her knees and bury her face between Wanda's legs. Making Wanda moan with pleasure and tell her how much she loves Wanda. Natasha's brain kept focus, cold and calm. The feeling of insecurity returned and also the voices. 

_(I cannot compete against him.)_

_(You deserve all the happiness in the universe.)_

_(Vision can give you the world, Wanda.)_

_(Home)_

_(A family)_

_(A bright future)_

_(A happy ending)_

_(He make you smile)_

_(He loves you)_

_(And I ... I'm just the red room girl.)_

_(You can't love me, Wanda.)_

_(You can't love the broken and infertile girl)_

_(Vis is the right person for you.)_

The cruel words whirled in her mind. 

Natasha can taste the poison in her throat, jealousy and frustration squeezing her heart out. 

Finally the moment that Natasha waited for has arrived. Wanda spoke of punishments and Natasha cannot refuse a great deal. She is happy to accept Wanda's suggestions.


	3. Kismet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is afraid of something.  
> Natasha is not the exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this is a toxic relationship. Well, the true is ... I don't know.
> 
> Next chapter tomorrow.

Everyone is afraid of something. 

  
Natasha is not the exception. Beneath a hard, cold surface, an insecure woman hides. 

  
Natasha is afraid of not being enough, afraid of not be so strong, she is afraid of not being worthy of affection or love. 

Wanda offers her an escape and Natasha takes that escape. 

Natasha needs to feel in control, when a situation gets out of her hands, Natasha becomes frustrated and blind. 

  
Her jealousy makes things worse. 

  
Wanda is a fucking genius and Natasha knows it.  
Wanda does this to make her feel good, to make Natasha feel that she continues to be in control. She’s the dominant one here with power and complete control. Take away that and caos begins. 

  
Natasha can heal only when she regains control of this relationship, which is why Wanda happily submits to her Natasha. 

  
This is a game, a very dangerous one. But it is still a game. 

  
Ready to start this game. 

  
Here is Wanda, she is leaning against the wall, waiting for Natasha's instructions. 

  
"Your eyes on me." A hoarse growl accompanies the words. 

  
In front of her, Natasha now naked, knelt down and spread Wanda's legs, taking one leg over her shoulder exposing the soft, wet vulva before her eyes. Inhaling deeply, Natasha brought her soft tongue to Wanda’s pussy lips. “Mmm … so tasty.” Natasha tasted the familiar taste on her tongue and decided to lazily taste the girl. She obscenely hums gulping down the hot juices dripping out of Wanda's cunt, her cock already ready fully upright against her belly. Wanda's spicy, sweet taste made Natasha hungrier and she began to lick Wanda more anxiously, moving her mouth over Wanda's slit. Feeling the folds open under her tongue. The shivers of pleasure coursed through Wanda's body causing Natasha to bite into Wanda's clit with a little bit of force. 

Wanda stood there with her eyes closed and mouth open savoring the sensation of Natasha's face buried in her pussy, her own incoming hands caressing her stomach and breasts while Natasha kissed her clit and stroked her ass. The teeth scraping the clit make her gasp.

"Mmm ..." Wanda hummed for pleasure of being eaten by her Natasha. She missed this fucking stubborn asshole. She loves this wild and crazy woman. 

"So good ..." She heard Wanda sigh when lightly licked her clit with the tongue to ease the sting left by her teeths. She felt Wanda's warm thighs against her cheeks shaking. Natasha smirked, sucked hard on the knot pulling the clit between her lips and ran her tongue over it, causing Wanda to gasp and squeeze her trembling thighs while she can feel her fingers touch the heaven, she’s almost there just. “My tight pussy feels so good. Please my clit… lick my clit. ” 

  
_(Not yet little bitch.)_

It wouldn't give Wanda the satisfaction of orgasm. She plans to correct Wanda's regrettable behaviors. Natasha is acting passively aggressive, lifting Wanda as high as possible and then crashing her down. Turn it into a mess of tears and sobs. It would make her beg and moan uncontrollably. 

  
“I decide what to do. Not you, little bitch. ” Natasha growled in a rough voice. “Toys like you don't talk. They are just fucked. ” She buried the nails painfully in Wanda's ass and bit her pussy hard. 

  
"Ouch !! Ouch !!! Ahhh… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… ”Wanda groaned at pain, she tried to lift her pussy away from the throbbing pain. 

  
"Oh yeah ... come on! Keep fighting, fucking whore!. ” Looking at Wanda's reddened body. Natasha laughed and clung to her legs, brushing Wanda's pale thighs to keep them open. "You can fight me if you want. You know how excited I am by crying whores like you. ” continue speaking, while aggressively biting Wanda's stomach. Leaving nasty marks on the skin “But at some point you will bore me and I can kick your ass out of here. After all, I can get a more submissive girl for myself. ” 

“Ouch! Sorry." Wanda spoke shakily, the painful grip of Natasha's hands combined with the ugly bites. It is a losing battle. Wanda loves Natasha. She is responsible for the pain and the black hole in Nat's heart. She would do anything to heal that pain. Wanda tried to calm herself, she bit her lip and fell silent. She gave up control to Natasha. (No, Nat is hers and no one else's. She is going to heal her.) The desire seized. Not willing to fight, Wanda in complete submission left her body in Nat's hands. 

"Sorry. I'm your fucktoy, use me as you wish. ” 

Natasha listened to Wanda in a barely audible voice. Wanda leaned against the wall and left her limp body in her hands. This is Wanda's way of saying _(I am yours.)_

"That's my beautiful girl." Natasha said sweetly and praised Wanda's response. She loosened her iron grip on Wanda's thighs and stroked them tenderly on the marks on her fingers. "It was so difficult for you to just obey me." Continued her caresses. She kissed Wanda’s stomach, her lips stay on the marks on the skin. Being kinder, Natasha licked the clit a few times before focusing her attention on the fat folds with long licks. 

Wanda was finally able to breathe when she felt Natasha's soft caresses. "It's my fault and I'm sorry." She said and looked at Natasha kneeling. The picture was erotic, out of that Russian porn movies. Her beautiful Natasha kneeling with eyes closed savoring her pussy, the hot breath against her sensitive folds is fantastic, Natasha with cheeks wet and dripping with her juices. See Natasha like this, makes Wanda to fall in love a little bit. 

"It’s true. This is Vision and Yours fault. ” Natasha muttered nodding before capturing a fold in her mouth and tasting it with pleasure. "Uhhhh ..." Wanda moaned softly moving her hips imperceptibly meanwhile slight waves of pleasure ran through her nerves. 

Natasha lifted her mouth from Wanda's pussy to speak. "Don't worry, Wanda. I am a good person and I will let you fix your mistake. ” Leaving one last kiss on that pussy. Natasha stood up and took Wanda's big tits in her hands, sucking the nipple in her mouth and squeezed the other, groping for the soft flesh under her fingers. "I love your sweet boobs, baby." Natasha enjoyed Wanda's gasps as she licked that sweet tits, smearing them with her own saliva. She alternated between the nipples sucking on until she felt them harden in her mouth. Natasha audibly suck on each nipple, enjoying the texture over her tongue, feeling the frajility she pulls them between the teeth. The pink pieces of meat turned red looking more tempting.  
The green eyed monster is tammed, only Nat is here with Wanda. 

  
Natasha's reverent lips on her skin is a victory for Wanda. 

  
This treatment was a thousand times better. 

Wanda saw how Natasha's mouth adored her tender nipples, she can feel the excitement escape out of her pussy and dripping down her thighs. Her mind started reeling with need. 

  
“You are so beautiful, bunny. ” Natasha whispered lovingly, put down those tits, and kissed Wanda slowly. They shared a deep, soft and sweet kiss. Wanda sighed happily when finally she tested herself on Nat's sweet lips, lazily licking her chin and cheeks until there was no trace.

"Thanks, Ma'am." Wanda replied in a childish voice. 

Breathing in Natasha's perfume calms her deep fears. "How can I make you happy?" Wanda asked her girlfriend curiously. 

_( Her girlfriend yay.)_

Wanda can't resist the urge to rub her breasts against Natasha's. Jesus Christ! She can feel the hard, erect cock between their bodies. The hard, fat meat grazing her stomach makes the pulsating heat in her pussy unbearable. She just craves Natasha's touch but perhaps if Wanda expresses her needs maybe Natasha will punish her. 

  
In those years, with Natasha. 

  
Wanda has learned that ... 

  
Patience is a virtue.


	4. Carbonado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone told me I don't have a place in the world." Natasha kissed Wanda's forehead. "Now, I can see that's not true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thanks for your incredible comments.  
> You guys are awesome.
> 
> I hope you really enjoy.
> 
> Love and Hate manifest in this chapter.
> 
> Here's more jealous Nat just for you!

"Turn around. Look at the wall. ” 

  
Natasha's voice broke Wanda's reverie. With trembling legs, Wanda turned, looking at the wall in front. Nervously she stood there while waited for Natasha to make the first move, the first caress, the first kiss, or the first slap. Her skin felt goose bumps for the cold and excitement of the moment. Turning her face a little, Wanda saw Natasha, peering at her body, green eyes move up and down and she so slowly stroked the cock in the hand with slow strokes. 

A slap on her ass caught Wanda off guard, making her jump. Bad girl. You can't follow a fucking order. ” Natasha growled and grabbed Wanda's hair in her fist, pushing her back, pressing Wanda's face and body against the wall. "I said, look at the wall." 

Wanda refrained from answering and saying sorry, she just squealed and waited, feeling the cold of the wall seep into her cheek, breasts, hands and stomach. “Should I continue punishing you every fucking second, Bunny? Answer me." Natasha muttered under her breath. 

"No, Please. Sorry. I will be a good girl. I promise." Wanda whispered and shook her head. 

"I hope so. Next time you can take your fucking ass away from here and never speak to me again. ” Natasha warned with stern voice. "Or maybe ... I could tie you up and gag you right now. Put two dildos in your pussy and asshole. Imagine that… ”Natasha scoffed considering the fantasy in her crazy mind. "It would be amazing to see how many times you can cum until you fall unconsciousness." 

Wanda trembled with fear at her threat. The idea was terrifying. Although a smal part of Wanda is curious to know how it would feel to be humiliated and raped in such a wild way. She always liked to push her own limits.  
"Let me guess." Natasha laughed ominously. "That would be fucking exciting for you. Pretty bitch? ” 

  
"It would only be exciting with you, Ma’am." Wanda nodded, pressing her forehead against the wall. 

  
Natasha smile and moved behind Wanda, stroking her back while the other hand spread that beautiful legs a little further. Natasha touched Wanda's hips instructing to raise her ass in an optimal position. "Maybe next time. I mean, if you're a good bitch to me tonight. Well, I'll consider making your little fantasy come true. ” Natasha inhaled deeply the lingering scent on brown hair. The scent of lavender does strange things in her brain.” 

"But first, you must make me happy Wanda." The redhead whispered the words directly into Wanda's ear. Still touching Wanda's hips and ribs. Natasha pressed her body against Wanda's back, keeping the young brunette trapped between the wall and her body. "Do you like to make me happy?" 

‘Mmmfff… I love making you happy…” Wanda exhaled heavily and nodded when the bulbous head brushed and pushed against the swollen lips of her pussy. "Oh, my sweet bunny says the cutest things to me." Natasha's hot breath blowing on the nape of her neck is wonderful.  
"Well then." Natasha said and moved. rubbing her cock against Wanda's warm, wet pussy, lubricating her flesh with juices. "You can look at me now. Babygirl ”Natasha kissed the girl's shoulder. "I love seeing your pretty eyes when I fuck you hard. It's really adorable to see those beautiful gray diamonds with tears on them. " 

Wanda nodded and awkwardly shook her head to the side. Trying to look at Natasha over her shoulder. "Such an obedient girl." Natasha pleased grabbed a handful of brown hair and gathered it up into a ponytail. "You're doing great, baby." Holding the strands tightly between the fingers. "You make me so happy right now."  
"Thank you." Wanda spoke weakly, ignoring the pain in her head and neck in favor of concentrating on the tickle in her pussy. Natasha's words and actions makes Wanda feel warm, safe even. Even in pain, Wanda really enjoyed everything. Natasha's melodic voice gave her hope. 

Without wasting a second more. Natasha tightened her hair and began to press Wanda's head against the wall, the free hand gripping her hip firmly, forcing Wanda to descend against her crotch. "Slowly drop your ass onto me." Natasha whispered, guided, and controlled Wanda's hips, slowly lowering her. 

"Ughhh ..." Guiding her ass towards Natasha. Wanda gasped loudly when the tip of Natasha’s penis began to press harder against the swollen folds of her vagina. Natasha's hard grip on her hair, combined with her body caught between the wall and the dominant redhead, made Wanda’s back arch painfully. 

Natasha was making Wanda stick her cock inside. 

"Ahhh!! ..." Wanda moaned pleasantly, soon felt her pussy give way and spread deliciously, it was absolutely nice to feel Natasha's hard member open it. "So good!" 

Natasha took Wanda’s face and gave her a sloppy, wet kiss, filled with tongue and teeth. She groaned when the cozy heat hugged her throbbing cock. A spectacular sensual moan escaped Wanda's lips when Nat kissed her with that intensity. 

"Mmm ... Ma’am. "Natasha with clouded eyes saw the girl shudder when buried her meat halfway. Seeing Wanda like this, so desperate, so in need of affection and attention is for Natasha the best thing in the world. Being in control is so addicting to her. "I love feeling you inside me." 

  
"So warm, bunny ... your pussy feels so good." Natasha chuckled, "It's so unfortunate to know how much fun you missed when you were with Vision, following him like a puppy. Imagine all the time wasted. All the times I could have fucked you so deliciously." Natasha ended the words with a sour note on her voice. 

A brief and awkward silence followed.

"I’m sorry ..." Wanda spluttered. 

“It doesn't matter now, Wanda. It is time to look forward and enjoy. ” Natasha said when she kissed Wanda's neck. 

"Mmm ..." Wanda groaned and felt the thickness of Natasha's cock, her pussy adjusting to that feeling of fullness. "Uhhh ... Nat." Wanda sobbed, biting her lower lip, slowly pushing her cunt toward Natasha, inch after inch sinking into her slippery depths. The stretch was awkward at first and then just so pleasurable, her cunt gripping around the hardness between her thighs. Like if her body didn't want to let Nat go. 

"You are so adorable when you say my name" Natasha laughed, moving her hands to grab Wanda's tits and pinch her nipples. “You have no fucking idea how much I've missed fucking you. I really missed touch your skin again. You make me feel so proud Wanda. ” Natasha continued to speak slowly, her voice hoarse hiding the anger.” Shit, I wish Vision your dear friend would come in, here now. It would make me very happy to be able to fuck you before his eyes while you scream and moan my name. Put my cock in your pussy while Vision witnesses his crush being fucked. That is a fantasy that I would love to make come true. ” 

"What do you think about that?" 

Natasha's words caused a flutter in her heart. Moaning against the wall, Wanda felt the red blush spread all over her body, felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment, imagining the scene in her mind. It was cruel to Vision and exciting to her. 

She appreciates Vis, but her heart belongs to Natasha. And Wanda wants to make her happy, put a smile on that stupid face.

"God, mmmm ..." 

"Mmhh… baby. You would like that, wouldn't you?" Natasha purred sensually, clenching those tits while she slide the hands, pulling Wanda against her chest. “Thats gonna be fun, right?” Roughly moving the hips. Natasha buried her length in Wanda, started to go in and out of brunette’s pussy with hard bangs. "Would you like to do that?" 

“Ow! Ahhh… Ma’am ” the harsh intrusion caused a painful moan falls from Wanda’s lips. The wet sound of their sexes hitting each other is the predominant sound in the room.  
"Answer me, Wanda." Natasha dug her nails into Wanda's tits. 

  
Oww!! yeah!!! … yes… I really love to do that. ” Wanda moaned in pain, her tits aching at the same time her pussy lips pressed deliciously against Natasha's cock. The sensations of pain and pleasure overload all her senses. ” Yes ... yes ... yes ... please fuck me in front of Vision ... Even in front of Steve, Sam and Tony. Please … Nat … make my fantasy come true ... please. ” 

  
  
"As you wish, dirty bitch. ” Natasha said with a dark voice. The anger in her veins makes her bite Wanda's pale shoulders, fucking the girl hard with each thrust. “ I'm a good girlfriend, I'll make your fucking fantasy come true." 

“Ohh! Jesus!!! “ Wanda groaned desperately, reaching for Natasha's hips, synchronizing the rough thrusts. Her swollen cunt slammed hard against Natasha's cock. "Uhhh ... Yes ... Wanda knows her body is a fucking mess, she can feel it. Sweat and fluids cover her trembling body "Ahhh !!! … Ahhh !!! … Natasha!!! … ” 

Wanda’s head is hitting the wall repeatedly, her sweaty cheek rubbing against the cold wood. Natasha has a painful grip on her breasts while Wanda bounces around frantically, her burning pussy is a mess of fluids spurting out, staining her thighs and legs. 

It is difficult to identify pleasure and pain, the two go hand in hand. The fire of pain grew deep inside her. Wanda is tempted to tell Natasha (No ... Enough ... Stop ...) She can't do it, hurts Natasha again. Wanda wants to repair her mistake, mend Natasha's heart. 

  
Closing her eyes for an instant. Wanda thought carefully about the options. Losing Natasha or Heal the pain and making Nat happy.  
"Ughh ... yes ... fuck me ... please destroy my pussy ... I'm a whore ... please ... punish me ..." 

Wanda tensed, the air blew out of her lungs, her sensitive pussy hugging every inch of Natasha’s penis. 

"You’re doing good, bitch ... uhh!" Natasha moaned, but rocking her hips back and forth, entering Wanda with intensity, doubled the speed and pace of penetrations, making them deeper. 

The constant slaps echoing in the room, the wet sounds are more neglected. Furious and in complete anger. Natasha continued the hard and rough thrusts, just fucking Wanda without letting go of those sweet tits. 

“You like it? " The redhead breathed hastily, her strong thrusts pushing Wanda's body against the wall. Wanda's head bangs against the wood making hollow noises every time she buries her cock in Wanda's cunt. Shit, looking at Wanda's face. Natasha can see tears wetting her cheeks. 

“Yes … I love … when you fucked me hard. ” In a delusional state, Wanda stutters. Each push goes so deep inside her. She can swear to feel Natasha’s hit her uterus, every part of her pussy completely full and on fire. "Don't stop, Ma’am ... don't stop." Wanda groaned uncontrollably, the overwhelming sensations too much for her tired body. 

Seeing Wanda continue fucking in the wildest way gradually extinguished her will. Natasha saw Wanda's frown, her perfect girl is a fucking warrior. Even in pain, Wanda doesn’t stop, she continues to punish her body, taking it to the limit. 

Wanda moans freely, leaves escape moans of pain and pleasure which change to screams, sobs or begs, while trying to fuck on Natasha's cock, the blows in her uterus are so pleasant for Wanda, the fucking pain disappeared. 

"Your hands on the wall" Natasha growled, releasing Wanda's breasts. “I don't want you fall and hurt, okay?” 

"Uh huh ..." Wanda nodded and placed her hands against the wall, resting the palms firmly, the warm sweat covering her back, neck and breasts. Her brown hair sticks disgustingly against her wet face. The pleasant pleasure, the adrenaline in her veins made Wanda obey quickly. 

"The punishment ended, Wanda." Natasha spoke sweetly, kissing Wanda's wet hair with love. "It's time to make you feel good, bunny." She gently drew back her cock, avoiding hurting Wanda further. "Thank you babygirl." Natasha slipped her arm around the waist and held Wanda's leg on her forearm. "I love you bunny, never forget it." Natasha lined her wet cock between the furiously reddened folds. 

"Natasha ..." Wanda hummed seeing the redhead on her back. Finally, Natasha is her Natasha. Seeing those green eyes full of love, Wanda knows everything gonna be okay. Wanda wanted to cry with joy when she heard Natasha's words. Wanda smiled faintly and groaned in pleasure. When Natasha's cock slowly entered the way Wanda liked. "That feels fucking good, Natasha." 

"You like it when I do this, bunny." Natasha laughed softly, moving her hips in and out, this time with languid, soft strokes. Gentle thrusts makes Wanda's tits bounced in a hypnotic move. "Tell me how much you like it?" she asked, kissing Wanda’s neck, fucking her girlfriend lovingly. 

"Uhhhh ... just like that ... I like it when you fuck me slow. Mmm God ... I love you ... Natasha!" Wanda replied in a dreamy voice, her breaths becoming more erratic when Natasha kissed the nape of her neck and caressed her stomach. "Please give me your milk ... please ..."

“My bunny, you’re so beautiful when talks like that. Enjoy your moment for now… ”Natasha laughed, sighing happily, the sweet smell of Wanda’s pussy filled her nostrils. "And then I'll fill your cute womb, babygirl." 

"Okay, ummm ..." Wanda smiled broadly, enjoying Natasha's attention. "Shit!! Yesss!! ... yess." 

Natasha with eyes of love saw Wanda, her bright innocent smile is so different from those red and watery eyes. 

Natasha and Wanda continued to fuck in the sweetest and most tender way. Nothing compared to the brutal fuck before. 

  
This time was love passion and respect. 

"Uh .. ahhh! Nat .. I’m gonna cum .." breathing erratically. ”Wanda said urgently in her voice.  
"Come on, love. Rub your clit. I wanna see you cum for me, bunny. ” Natasha nodded, released Wanda's leg and wrapped her arms tightly around Wanda and accelerated taking Wanda straight to the climax. 

  
"Fuck !! Ahhh… Natasha! That’s fucking good. ”The orgasm shook her body with chills, Wanda moaned senselessly rubbing her clit with the fingers, feels her pussy tightened rhythmically around that cock, her toes curled in overwhelming pleasure. Hot fluids shot out of Wanda’s cunt making Natasha growl and moan wildly, the liquid staining her inner thighs and Natasha's cock. 

"Nat !!! ... Nat !!! ... Nat !!! … “Wanda can see her pussy juices dripping down her legs and making a big mess on the floor. 

  
"Fuck !! … ”Natasha increased the rhythm of her hips. "I'm going to fill your pussy with milk, bunny." Inside Wanda's pussy, Natasha felt her cock beats when her heavy balls started throbbing painfully. 

"Fuck, I love you Wanda." Natasha moaned obscenely and began to shoot her thick cum into Wanda's cunt. Her knees threaten to buckle with pleasure. Shoot after shoot of hot milk painting the Wanda’s womb.

Wanda felt complete, happy. She felt like the warmth of the morning sun when Natasha cums inside her, streams of seed heated her uterus. The feeling of Natasha's nectar was incredible, perfect. She missed this feeling. The tension in her body faded while Nat repeatedly whispered "I loved you, Wanda." 

Wanda thinks can jump and sing for joy. She healed a broken heart, bring back her Natasha, got a delicious orgasm, and her pussy filled with thick milk. All in the same night. 

Natasha hugged Wanda in a protective way, both with labored breathing. "Hmm ... Nat ... I love you so much." Humming feeling the aftermath of their respective orgasms. Natasha and Wanda sobbed and gasped and then Natasha's limp cock slipped out of Wanda's pussy. 

  
A thick stream of sperm fell from Wanda's cunt, the free sperm made a small white puddle on the surface. Making the previously accumulated fluid disaster more impressive. 

Wanda collapsed, her sperm-stained legs weakening. Fortunately, Natasha hugged her. 

"I’m here, Wanda. It's time to rest, bunny. " 

Wanda's heart melted from the sweetness and love of the moment. Feeling Natasha's arms is so satisfying. The moment was even more perfect when Natasha's sperm dripped freely from her abused pussy.

  
"I can’t move." Wanda laughed weakly, her legs are numb, every muscle in her body aches. 

“Let me help you, babygirl" Natasha carried Wanda in a bridal style, taking her to bed. So carefully lay Wanda down on the soft sheets before heading to the bathroom.

  
"Nat?" 

  
“ Shh, I'll be back, Wanda. ” 

  
Wanda was practically asleep or unconscious when Natasha returned to the room with a small washcloth and a bowl of warm water. 

Sitting on the bed, Natasha smiled sadly and soaked the washcloth in hot water. "I’m so sorry, Wanda." She gently rubbed the sticky thighs, wiping her own sperm from Wanda's thighs and legs. "I don't deserve you Wanda. If you stay with me, I promise to make you happy every day of my life."

" You know. Someone told me I don't have a place in the world." Natasha kissed Wanda's forehead. "Now, I can see that's not true. The world finds a home for me, you're my home, Wanda "

* * *

The next few days were the honeymoon, with words of love and sweet caresses. Natasha go to therapy every Wednesday to control her jealousy and anger Issues. Some things never change, Natasha fucked Wanda several times during the twenty-four hours of the day.

Eating Wanda's pussy on Steve's desk, fucking her tits in the conference room. Even introducing Wanda into anal sex world. Natasha eat Wanda’s sweet and tight virgin asshole in a stopped elevator or playing with that tight ass, putting her fingers inside Wanda’s hole during the shower. Filling Wanda's pussy with her sperm. Even Natasha gave her girlfriend a plug to keep her seed inside Wanda's pussy.  
Wanda is fucking happy feeling her insides full of Nat's sperm. 

For Natasha the sky is the limit when it comes to fucking and satisfying her sweet bunny.

* * *

  
In Natasha’s office.

  
Natasha carefully read Clint's reports in her hands. Peacefully without making noise.

The knock on the door and the familiar voice made her tense. 

“Morning, Miss Romanov. ” Vision greeted her politely, entering the office. 

  
At least the man knocks before entering.  
Vision." Natasha in a flat voice, just nodded. "It’s everything alright?” 

"Of course, Miss Romanov. I didn't want to take your precious time. I am here to thank you for helping Wanda. ” 

  
The android smiled friendly and approached the desk where Natasha was sitting.

"Wanda is happier now. What did you do to help her? ” 

_(I brutally fucked her, practically tortured and raped her. and that's your fault fucking asshole.)_  
Feeling the anger build, jealousy scratched her chest again when Vision mentioned Wanda's name. 

“I just talked to her. " Natasha clenched her jaw and forced a warm smile. “I told her my feelings and how I felt towards her. And Wanda feels the same way about me. She is my girlfriend now. ” 

_(Wanda is mine ... mine ... my bunny ... my girlfriend ... she loves me ... not you.)_

Natasha experienced great satisfaction when the android stopped smiling so cheerfully. 

“Oh, mmm that's great news. ” Stunned Vision replied. "I am happy for you and Miss Maximoff." 

“Thanks, you're very kind." This time Natasha's smile was more sincere.   
Seeing Vision's expectations being destroyed like this is wonderful. 

(Fuck you, that's how I felt when you followed Wanda like a puppy.) 

“Uh, well … Mr. Stark needs me ... I ... "Uncomfortable vision turned and left the room. “Good day, Miss Romanov.'

  
Seeing Vision humiliated and dejected was a sweet revenge. But Natasha wants more, more satisfaction. 

She remembered that crazy idea. 

Oh, sweet Lord. This is perfect time to realize Wanda’s fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for some mistakes. Remember English is not my first language.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and I promise to finish your peppernat request soon.
> 
> P.S: Sam Wilson was not injured during this fic.
> 
> That man is incredible and I love him so much. 
> 
> Thanks for reading my sh1t.


End file.
